


The Sander Cipher

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Gravity Falls, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover AU I guess, Im taking my time don’t rush me, Mostly Shower Thoughts but it’s still there, Slow updates but I do have a gameplan, dont judge my midnight thoughts we’ve all been there, seems like oneshots right now but they will become more, this started on Wattpad and I ran with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: One Demon with a plan. He’s past step one: making it inside the human’s mind. Now he just has to find what he wants before getting out.Though considering it’s Thomas Sanders, it’s proving a LOT more difficult that originally proving.





	1. Mind Protection

Bill Cipher couldn't get past initial entry into this human's mind. Usually it's a straight shot through to the memories in order to retrieve what he was summoned for. But now he could only glance to the mind beyond whatever shield was barring him from the one they called Thomas Sanders.

"I'm sorry, did you assume it would be easy?" Bill turned around to see a ... projection of the man he had just entered. But this person was different. Everything about him read like a businessmen; from the square shoulders and straight posture to the blue tie and black glasses. "Well, as the saying goes, to assume only makes an ass out of me and you."

"Well, look at that." Bill flew closer to the new challenger, trying to instill any sort of fear into him. The neutral expression remained on his face. "This human has got a resistance here. I say, Purple, you're quite a fighter. Cheers to you, kid."

"I'm sorry, but I am to believe you have mistaken me for someone else. I'm the Logical facet of Thomas Sanders. Or Logic for short." Logic straightened his tie and held out his hand. Bill ignored it. "It comes to my attention that you, unbeknownst to him, have entered his mind for the purpose of what, exactly?"

"Confidential, kid. Can't exactly tell you my client's plan for old Purple here. Take a screaming head as a sort of ... compensation." Bill made a man's head appear besides Logic, who seemed to remain completely neutral at the new object besides him. 

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to instill a reaction. Because o can assure you that living with the other fallacies has allowed me to be adept for anything." Bill frowned and made the head disappear. He turned back toward the shield, which still remained as sturdy as ever. "Your understanding of two key facts is critical for this interaction to proceed smoothly. One of those is that there is no way I'm allowing you entry to what lays beyond the barrier."

"Alright kid, I give. Tell me ... what are you now?"

"I'm Logic, as I previously stated. I'm understanding and reason. I'm rationality and the pursuit of knowledge. I am what is known and curiosity for what is not yet known."

"I'm aware of that. I'm talking about Purple."

"I'm sorry. I did not realize you were familiar with Anxiety." 

"No, not ... them. Man, it's like pulling teeth with you." Bill waved his hand and deer teeth appeared in front of Logic, who simply caught them in his hand. Logic closed it. "I'm talking about the person as a whole. What supernatural thing are you? Faerie, vampire, magician, shifter maybe?"

"I can assure you that Thomas is nothing more than human. Those creatures are nothing more than myths and creations of Creativity's fantasies." Bill watched in confusion as Logic opened his hand to reveal a pen instead of teeth. He clicked it on and off, twirling it in his fingers as he did so. "I would have assumed something as capable as you would be able to converse with accusations of such illusion but I am mistaken clearly."

"Listen here kid." Bill said, coming eye to eyes to Logic. "I am a demon. An all powerful demon who has the capability to conquer the entire universe, and I will not be demeaned by you. Now I have a job to do that involves this man's memories. I will not let you deter me from completing it."

"You do not belong here." Logic countered. "I believe the assertion that you are a demon. A demon that is invading and need to be dealt with. Now it is highly recommended that you leave. Leave Thomas's head and never return."

"Or what?" Bill laughed. "You know, you remind me of a certain Sixer. Such a tightly screwed on head unable to see a deal when placed right in front of your eyes."

"And what exactly are the terms you are proposing here, Mr. Cipher?"

"Bill Cipher if you please. Now, I suggest that if you help me than I will allow you to achieve what your heart desires." Bill's hand started to glow blue with flame as he extended toward Logic. "We have a deal?"

"I am not the heart; I am the logical reasoning. And you end of the deal would either not be fulfilled or be manipulated to suit your goals due to vague syntax. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your proposition." The flames disappeared as Bill backed off, planning his next move. "Besides, my purpose to decide what is best for Thomas is a direct conflict to your motives."

"Alright, I've tried playing nice demon." Bill said, turning back toward Logic. "Clearly some more ... drastic measures are in order." He flew toward Logic, and he emerged on the other side.

"Did the fact that I'm only one aspect of Thomas's personality allude you when you attempted to possess me?" Logic said as Bill began turn a more reddish shade. "I am not a real person, therefore I have nothing that allows you to take control."

"Fine. Let's see how Purple fairs without you." Bill grew in size, but Logic seemed unafraid. A laser shot out from his eye and blasted full force at Logic for a few good seconds. When the dust cleared, Logic was still standing with an umbrella in front of him.

"I doubt acting like a five year old who didn't get dessert will accomplish anything." Logic said as he raised the umbrella above of him. He clicked the bottom, and it transformed back into a pen. "And do try to keep in mind that you are on my home soil. I have the advantage in this situation."

"Alright, kid. You win; I concede. For this round." Bill said, shrinking back to his normal size and hue. "But understand that I will be back, and I will get what I want."

"I have no doubt you will return. Just hope you will as lucky as this time to encounter me. There are other sides to Thomas. Sides that will not hesitate to attack and manipulate in the name of self preservation."

"I look forward to the encounter." Bill smiled, and was gone as suddenly as he appeared.


	2. Offensive Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Been ages and I’m sorry. Hope you enjoy Roman as an apology. Whoever is still reading this fic.

A single memory was better than nothing. 

Each humans presented memories differently. For some it was sporadic, memories intersecting with each trying to recount what happened over and over again. Many had doors, locked away and protected waiting to be opened at the right moment. He even saw one person with strings, connecting every event that correlated with another together. For this one, memories were bubbles. Soft crystalline things that flashed snippet of that particular memory across its surface and showed the full thing like a movie once opened. Not the most common, but still up there. 

Bill hovered over the orb, his fingers tingling in the emotion humans called excitement. Luck seemed to be on his side for once; the memory he wanted was right there in front of him. He could the familiar tantalizing events that trapped him in this meat suit. Even the voices that taunted him echoed at him once more. 

“Well maybe there’s this one thing I’m wishing for.”

He just ... needed to see know what the rest of that thought was. Bill depended on it. He reached for it … and it pulled away from him. Memories never move away from him, but then again he was usually never inside’s one mind while they were conscious. He reached for it again, but it once more slipped past the reach of his hands. It spun around him; every time he was about to grab it, the memory got further and further from him. Then suddenly it shot into the distance into the hands of another figure. 

“Sorry, but I don’t believe this belongs to you.” This one looked but Purple and Brain, but once more his entirely separate entity. He wore a pristine white princely outfit, with a red sash and golden embellishments. A crest rested on both his sleeves, but from what he had experience so far bore no relevance. His left hand gripped a sword and in his right was the memory. “Now leave.”

“Can’t do that, sorry.” He said, floating closer to his adversary. “Now, let’s make this easy. Hand over the memory.” 

“And I’m a afraid I can’t do that.” Prince pushed the memory behind him and held his sword in both hands. Bill rolled his eye at the display of valiancy. 

“Rule one.” The demon said, now appearing behind Prince. He grabbed the memory and floated out of reach just as the sword spun toward his arms. It missed by mere inches. “Never bring a sword to a magic fight.” Bill pushed on both sides of the memory, creating a small hole at the top. It followed out the new opening, projecting out above their heads. 

"I'm sorry, did you assume it would be easy?" Glasses’ voice rang out, repeating the same words he taunted Bill with the first time they met. "Well, as the saying goes, to assume only makes an ass out of me and you."

Bill looked down at Prince, who had begun to chuckle to himself. “The real Rule One: never believe anything in my realm is real.” 

“Who are you?”

“Creativity” The scenery around them began to change into an arena, with thousands of spectators watching every move they made. Prince still held a tight grip on his sword as he made a charge at Bill. He swallows the man, watching him disappear inside him. He took a few seconds to calm himself from the urge to fight before spitting Prince back out again. He had to remember the plan. 

“I’m not here to fight you, kid.” Bill said, as Prince got ready to take another charge. “I just want to make a deal.”

“The only deal I’ll make is one to get you out of Thomas’ head.” A strong force knocked Bill to the other side of the stadium. As he hit the wall he saw a mighty dragon that had flown into the battlefield almost silently and knocked Bill with his tail. Prince was there a few seconds later, sword pointed straight through his eye. “Now, I won’t ask again. Leave.” 

“Would if I could, kid.” Bill said, quickly vanishing from under Prince’s grip before hovering once more in his line of sight. “But I can’t and I won’t. But while I am here ... let’s just talk.” Bill made the scene around them dissolve, dragon and all, until it was simply just the two of them standing in a peaceful field. 

“My mom did warn me about talking to inter dimensional demons, but I think for you I’ll make an exception.” Roman said, putting his sword away. “What’s part of this … deal you’re proposing?”

“Everything. I can give you money, fame, love, Power.” Prince’s hands went straight to his head, reaching for something that wasn’t there. A crown. It was working. 

“And in return?”

“I just need you to give me control. Only for a little bit, then all of that can be yours. What do you say?” Blue flame danced on Bill’s hand as he reached it out to Creativity, but Prince turned away from in.

“You know, you make a pretty good case.” Prince started. The scene around them began to change again, but Bill didn’t seem to notice or care. “But I’m happy with where Thomas is right now. And if he is going to be successful and famous, which he will be if he already isn’t, then I’m not letting him take help from a Dorito. Besides what do my fans have to say about it?!” 

A chorus of No’s echoed around them. Bill turned to see an audience full of Prince over and over again. Many were on their feet rejecting Bill’s deal. Some had shirts with Prince’s face in a heart. One version of Prince was even on his phone playing Galactica. The demon turned once more to see a full game show studio set up with all the works: a host of himself but in a white suit and red tie, dazzling lights all shinning on him, a showgirl that was really him in a dress showing off a prize he probably wouldn’t win. And Prince as the contestant, standing in front of a button with a glass case ready to cover it again. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Illuminati figurehead, but the people have spoken.” Prince grabbed the case and slammed it over the button. “No Deal.”

“What?!” It was all Bill could get out of him. How could he say No? Everything was there: hook, line and sinker. Clearly he had reached something Purple was actually passionate about. No, not Purple. What PRINCE was passionate about. 

“And I’ll leave it at that.” Prince snapped his fingers, and the entire scene collapsed around Bill, Creativity included. Collapsed into a nice crystalline sphere. Echoing the two words Bill least wanted to hear over and over again.

No Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> All installments will also be posted on my Sander Sides Tumblr, not-my-Patton. Updates will be slow as I’m also working on a Big Bang Fic


End file.
